


Hearth of Fire

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Marco bargains, OT3, Warlock Izou, hinting at Izou/Thatch, journey for ingredient, saving Thatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Marco had to get the last ingredient for the potion to save his brother, but instead runs into two people that claim they will give it to him as long as he proves himself. Proves himself how? Marco was trying to figure that out while running out of time.





	Hearth of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This had been a prompt, but turned to be a lot bigger! Enjoy~!

When approaching the still standing castle that had been on his list of where to look for the Hearth of Fire, he wasn’t expecting to find it clearly look to have been abandoned for a while as vines trailed along the walls. Then again, last time he checked his books, it  _shouldn’t_  be this covered as even in just the ten-year time span shouldn’t have the place this covered. 

Though, this doesn’t stop Marco as he needs to find this gem to help his brother to heal from the darkness consuming his soul. It had been an event no one could stop, one of their own turning on them and planting the seed of darkness within their brother, Thatch, to basically become one under him. They were able to stop the vile man from taking their brother, but left his soul wounded and only way to cure him from this plague was to make the Light of Life potion, taking very  _technical_  ingredients Izou had told him. Marco immediately offered to take on the burden to go out to do the task, being the one to blame if he were to not make it back in time. What he was told by Izou, he had saved this one for last as it would take him a little longer to find and retrieve. 

Stepping through the castle, he makes his way along to hopefully find the courtyard or garden area, only gathering tidbits of tales of the gem hiding within a brazier. The Hearth of Fire is something that shows up to any living being, saying to appear randomly to anyone with no need for it. There had only been stories passed through books explaining of it and with how long his father had been alive, he neither knew the exact details to such thing. It was all based on legends upon legends, Marco digging up the oldest one to get some semblance of truth, but also grabbed whatever he could about it. 

He only had eight months and it took him six months to gather the other things. 

“Can I help you?” A voice questions sternly, and has Marco pause as he just entered the flourishing garden. He turns to face the person who spoke, a little startled to see a blond-haired male leaning against lattice covered with vines and roses giving him a glare with those green eyes gleaming, scar over his left eye. 

“Um, I am not quite sure. I am looking for something and only vaguely know of it being here.” The reply is to be sincere and show no hostility. 

“Probably not,” a new voice lingers the air and has Marco turning to face the other side of him as a dark-haired male is sitting on a broken pillar, having him think on how he wasn’t there before when he stepped in. “I’ve been of living in this abandon place for time now. There’s nothing here to find, sorry to tell you, land traveler.” The reply is lacing with a monotone of not liking a trespasser in the area and Marco breathes out calmly. 

“Have you heard of the Hearth of Fire at least? It’s the last ingredient I need to save my brother from the plague of darkness, yoi.” Marco mentions, wanting the other to know on why it was so important as he saw a flicker of emotions on the first part alone. The silence fills the air before the blond from the other side is soon coming around the pillar the other is on, lightly startling Marco. 

“How long does he have?” The one on the pillar asks with a tilt of his head and earns a hiss from the other, only to shush him as he keeps dark eyes to blue. 

“I spent six months searching for the other things, it will take me at least two weeks to get back home from here, so about a month and a half.” Marco remarks in thought and hated to even push that limit. 

“Prove to me that you deserve this information.” The one on the pillar comments seriously with sharp eyes glaring to him and this has Marco a bit flustered. 

“Prove? With what? I am just trying to save my brother, yoi! We may not be related, but he is as much of a brother to me!” Marco is a bit harsh, but can’t stand when people give a look of doubt usually to follow when he explains they are not related. 

“You have a month.” The blond by the pillar snaps before going back around it and the one on top of the pillar moves to fall back and then Marco is left alone. 

**-o-o-o-o-**  

This was ridiculous, Marco had taken two weeks to brood over what to do and if he should leave or not. The thing stopping him is that the one had his mood change considerably when he mentioned the ingredient and about his brother. At first it looked they would have snapped at him to leave, but following up with mentioning his brother had them show differently. Though, he could tell the blond of the two didn’t give him a lick of trust and had to be of something magical.  

The garden was controlled in some way by someone, it matched along with Bay and how she helped plants grow with more nurture for a better harvest of the lands. This blond had to be the one as he so easily moved places, no doubt being one with the plants, and would block Marco’s routes if going a certain way that the individual didn’t care for. Not only that, but food or water would be offered reluctantly and had him assume it must be a small gesture to be nice, but not showing anything more. 

It was reaching to the end of the month, Marco sitting at the archway to leave the garden and this place, but refused with all of his might. They said a month and left it at that to prove himself, but there was  _nothing_  for him to do. It had basically been him waiting around until the two decided to show up again and on the last day, they did. 

“Show us that your brother really is plagued.” The voice is the one with blond hair, showing doubt of the traveler having such an issue. 

Marco stands from his spot to look at the two that had walked up behind him and this feeling swarmed in him with gritted teeth. “You had me waste time just for you to say that?!” Anger shows with his frustration and soon rubs to his face. “If you were going to play me then I would have left! I don’t have time, yoi!” 

“You had to  _prove_  you would do  _anything_  to save your brother,” the one with dark hair explains with a frown settled in place. “And you did by  _waiting_  until the end even though you knew there was nothing to  _show_  around this place.” The clarifying has Marco stare in disbelief, but can only purse lips. “We will come to have proof and then this one will decide if you will get the Hearth.” 

“How will I have time to gather the Hearth if you do decide to give the location within only two weeks?” Marco asks seriously with a frown and resists the urge to spit out some more things because this is the only option he has left to save Thatch. 

“No need to worry about that.” The statement is firm, showing he was being truthful, but Marco doesn’t know these people. Though, like he already knows, there is not anything else he can do with this situation. 

“You do realize if you tried to play our family, you will have a kingdom hounding you.” Marco states out, not trying to sound threatening, but he has to protect his family in any way he can. 

“We understand.” The blond states up this time and soon a vine is coming up from a bush to hand him two bags, going across each of their frames. “I am Sabo.” 

“I am given the name Ace.” The introduction from the latter is _interesting_ , but it leaves the traveler to nod his head. 

“My name is Marco.” 

**-o-o-o-o-**

Arriving home, his brothers greet him and question his companions that he only got to know slightly during the trip. Sabo had mainly recorded their journey with notations and Ace was there to look around curiously with innocent eyes, like he had never been outside of the castle. Of course, Marco didn’t dwell on it all and merely brought them along to his home, knowing the family wouldn’t be in danger from the two. 

“Not right now,” Marco only comments to his family that came to greet him as he leads the two to where his brother is resting. Hope is blooming within his chest as they move along swiftly to finally reach the door and knock first. They are welcomed in, Marco entering first with the other two following behind with eyes gazing around in curiosity, Sabo already making notations. 

“Who are they?” Izou asks from the bedside of Thatch, who is looking terrible since Marco last saw him. It was no wonder he was sleeping, looking sickly pale with the splotches of black having conjoined together to spread and the face showing to be twisted in pain. 

“I am of Ace and this the Sabo.” Ace introduces while approaching to the bed, Marco used to the way they talked differently on certain things, but never asked as he noticed Sabo trying to softly correct the other on most occasions. “This is the one plagued?” The question has Izou give a hard glare and looked ready to snap out. “He is not of plague, he is of released.” Ace moves as he turns to look at Marco with confusion and gets the same in return.  

“Released?” Izou breathes out heavily with a stare of stress and horror settling, Ace turning to face the one speaking. “That’s not possible, I have been monitoring him since day one!” 

“Yes, you chose the right potion to save him, but misguided term. If only of plagued then it would be of no return, while released is something to be able to seal.” The explanation comes out, Izou showing utter confusion as lips move to speak. 

“The book says...” 

“Your book has been altered,” Sabo merely clarifies and is noting some things down before pulling the book away to close it with one hand. “I still deny.” 

“That is not your choice, of love.” The words leave Ace as he shifts to walk around to the end of the bed with a gaze along Thatch and Marco is flickering his stare between the two he invited home. Sabo is clearly perplexed on what is going on, book put away with quill and is crossing arms as green eyes continue to stare.

“It is much of my choice as yours, my life.” The words have Ace look over to Sabo, something they are sharing in each other’s eyes and has Ace sigh out. 

“Marco,” Ace starts out and has the mentioned man look to him. “You may have the Hearth of Fire,” a smile shows on Marco for successfully retrieving all the items. “But there is of one thing before you may receive it.” 

“What is it, yoi? I will—!” 

“Wait, Marco!” Izou interrupts the other as he stands to gaze at the two with a hard glare. “Are you trying to  _trick_  my brother?” The question has Marco confused and Sabo gives a scoff while Ace only stares silently for a few minutes. 

“There is no trick,” Sabo starts as he breathes out heavily and tightens arms. 

“It is of trade,” Ace continues and gives a tilt of his head. “You know of this, yes, one of warlock?” The question shows Izou frown and furrow eyebrows more as he doesn’t like what is happening. 

“Yes, but you almost had him agree before knowing.” 

“Was not my intent, I always let the one decide as it is only set when the contract is made and the deed is done.” Ace continues while never taking eyes away from Izou, having the warlock know he was not being lied to. When Izou could only nod with a sigh, Ace continues while looking back to Marco, who is clearly confused. “For you to receive the Hearth of Fire, I will require something in return.” 

“Like what?” Marco asks, already knowing he would do anything to save his brother. 

“Your life,” Ace mentions and it has the tension fill the air. “A life for a life, it is only fair trade.” There is no change of appearance, Sabo is even watching him intently to see what he says. 

“That’s fine, yoi.” 

“Marco,  _don’t_.” Izou practically pleads, not wanting any of his brothers to die and Thatch would be devastated. “Thatch wouldn’t want you too!” 

“No, but I would do anything for my brothers. Thatch has  _so much_  to live for and I could never hurt you two like that to let him die, especially so painfully.” Marco speaks seriously with a look of resolution, not backing down from his words. Izou is pursing lips with tears stinging his eyes, shaky breathes beginning as he tries to breathe. 

“What about Pops?” The question has a painful impact on Marco, but he only smiles with reassurance. 

“He has all of you, yoi.” He knows the answer is not enough and will not be enough. Though, he quickly turns to face Ace with a nod and stares with determination. “I accept the trade.” 

Ace is clearly surprised by this and soon seems to show to be more relaxed, Sabo mirroring him over the whole events. “Then it shall be so, do make the potion, warlock. It shall only take a few minutes to have it prepared and to do everything.” 

“What about the Hearth of Fire?” Marco is questioning as Izou comes over with lips in a straight line to try and focus, knowing his brother did the contract by saying he accepted. 

“It is here,” Ace explains while watching as Izou prepares everything, not taking long to gather and knowing the potion by heart as he looked it over and over again as he waited for everything. 

“Here?” The confusion is noticeable as Ace moves closer to the cauldron and peers inside and hums.  

“Yes, Marco over here.” A hand is out from Ace, a small smile of reassurance lingering on his face and surprises Marco at such a sight. Regardless, Marco moves to put his hand in the other’s and is pulled over so both of their hands dip into liquid, feeling as it is of slime than anything else with no real feel of the temperature as it is simmering. “Warlock?” 

“Are you sure, Marco?” Izou tries one more time as he raises hands above the opening of the cauldron and notices how his brother is a bit confused. 

“I am of Fire.” Ace simply states, having blue eyes snap to look at him, face close as they keep their position. “I am the Hearth you seek.” The clarifying has Marco feel so much relief that he made the right decision on everything he has done and shows that his tension is fully gone. 

“I am sure, Izou. Try to make sure everyone stays in line, yoi.” Marco’s voice carries no regret as he closes eyes and keeps a smile lingering. 

“Very well...” Izou moves fingers and begins chanting the words in the scripture easily. As the pot boils, not harming the two, Sabo comes up to wrap arms around Marco, pressing flush against him as he is reciting along with Izou but in a different tongue. It luckily doesn’t interrupt Izou as smoke lingers and then he finishes it off with a lash of the last word, creating a blinding light that has him turn away from with his sleeve up to shield his face. 

It dies down and soon Izou lowers his sleeve to see Ace on one side of the cauldron and Sabo on the other side with a blue bird in his arms. Confusion is clear on Izou, but snaps out of it when a bottle is handed to him by Ace who nods to Thatch, having him quickly move away with it. 

“My bird of healing,” Ace is coaxing while moving to Sabo who is letting a twitch of lips show a smile. Hands soon lift the bird up, Ace hugging with face rubbing into feathers gaining a low cooing of distress. It has him chuckle while smiling happily while moving to take the bird closer to the bed. As told, the potion worked within minutes of administrating and Thatch was sitting up with a hand rubbing to his face.  

“Why is there a bird now?” Izou asks in confusion, not understanding how that had to do with his brother unless it was a reincarnation thing playing a role in it all. 

“ _I resent that, yoi.”_ The voice comes out, confusing both Izou and Thatch, though Thatch was already confused because of the other two in his room. “ _I hear any jokes and you both will be dead before sundown.”_  The voice continues and both brothers look to the blue bird resting in Ace’s lap as he sits on the bed with a hand stroking along the neck of the bird. 

“But how?” Izou asks while glancing to Ace before Sabo and then back again to see a tilt of the head. “You said life for a life!” 

“What?! Marco was going to let himself die?!” Thatch asks in a shout, but is hit against the shoulder to be quiet. 

“I did, Marco gave his life to me and the only way to achieve that is to live along by my side like my Sabo.” Ace clarifies with a smile as he gives soft coos with hand drawing the bird closer to nuzzle gently. “My bird of healing fits well for a man so passionate for family and would do away with his own life to see another’s flourish.” Sabo is moving along to be by Ace with a softer gaze to Marco, something to show he had approved the other after the display to save his brother. 

“So that means... he will be able to live?” Izou asks slowly as he is astonished by such a _blessing_ that probably shouldn’t have even happened, but the Hearth of Fire has so much good in his heart. 

“Yes, and if provided home for, then we stay.” Ace continues while Marco feels warmed by the gesture of being able to be with his family. 

“ _What about where you lived?”_ Marco asks in confusion as he peers up to Ace and really starts to enjoy that kindhearted smile. 

“Of love will be happy with any grounds provided and I merely need a place to settle within with no restrictions.” Ace clarifies, tilting his head as he prickles at the way Marco is relaxed in his hold, enjoying when coos are returned when he makes the noise. 

“ _We would love to have you both here, it’s not enough for what you have done, but it’s the best we can do.”_ Marco speaks out as Izou makes an agreed noise and Sabo chuckles as he finds humor in those words while Ace is holding onto Marco with a smile. 

“It’s the only thing we desire...” 


End file.
